My twisted life
by cjanes723
Summary: When Char Reedus falls for the boy with blue eyes, everything falls apart.


CHAR'S POV:

I sighed, sipped my grande hazelnut frapechino and checked twitter while I waited for Racheal and Chandler. Of course they were late, probably just making out somewhere totally forgetting about me, I chuckled picturing my thoughts then saw chandler stroll through the door.  
Let me explain, yes my best friend is Racheal, otherwise known as Chandler Riggs' girlfriend. I also am very good friends with chandler because of my being Norman Reedus' adoptive daughter. Getting back to reality,  
He looked over a my table, smiled, and waved. He ordering something then walked over,

"Hey Charlotte!" He said.  
I looked up from twitter and smiled, "Hey chan."

I loved calling him that, I knew that it pissed him off just as much as him calling me by my full name, everyone always spelled it wrong so I just decided to change it to, 'Char'. Short, sweet, and right to the point. He laughed.

"Where's Racheal?" He asked me.  
"I don't know il call her, she should be here by now," I replied and dialed her number, she answered within a few seconds.  
"Hey!" She greeted me cheerfully.  
"Hi, where are you?" I asked.  
"OH CRAP, we were supposed to meet at Starbucks today wernt we? Well something came up, my grandpas in the hospital, I can't make it." She replied, pain in her voice.  
"I'm so sorry, but yeah that's fine. Maybe another time." I say.  
"Alright, yeah!" She said, "bye!"  
"Bye..." I said and hung up. Chandler have me a questioning look and I sighed.

"Her grandfathers is in the hospital, really sick. She will make it up later." I explain, I see his expression sadden. He suddenly perks up a bit though.  
"Well we had better be getting home, it looks like rain."  
"Great, and here I am six blocks from home with no umbrella and a longboard," I laughed.  
We stood up and threw away our empty cups as Chandler began to ask me something,

"Hey Char," he asked trailing off, this must be serious, "Me and Racheals anniversary is Saturday and I don't know what to get her." I sighed in relief,  
"Well, I think jewelry of some kind. I've always wished my boyfriend would get me a necklace with my birthstone in it, emerald." I said while smiling.  
"That's a great idea, thanks! Now to repay you I'm walking you home." He replied, I began to protest but shut up when I realized how bad it had begun to rain.  
"Ah ah ah." He continued. "I have an umbrella and you have a, well nothing." He said while looking me up and down. I was wearing my favorite gray vans, bleach washed Jean shorts, and a 'Stay Chill' yellow crop top with pinkish font. To top it off I had side braided my 'down to my butt' auburn hair and worn my best Neff beanie. I laughed at my outfit, but after all, it was July in Atlanta.

"If you insist," I continue and we walk outside.  
I grab my long board and we begin to walk, he had to tie his shoe and told me to hold the umbrella, since we were now a block away, I grabbed the umbrella and rode away to Normans house laughing my ass off. Chandler realized what I was doing and chased after me. I just kept going and we were both laughing all the way to the door. I rolled my longboard onto the porch and Chandler snuck up behind me and grabbed the umbrella. He closed it and hugged me goodbye. He stopped and we looked Into each other's eyes. If there was one thing that made me jealous of Racheal, it was because she got to look at his beautiful iceberg like blue eyes.

I almost gasped when he began to lean down. No, no, no! I know I've always had a little crush on chandler, but I couldn't do this to Racheal or my boyfriend Jackson. I pushed him away and bit my lip.  
"Chandler don't do this," I said to him.  
"No, Char you don't undrestand. I really like you please just give me a chance," he went on.  
"NO. Racheal and Jackson mean too much to me, I won't break both their hearts, not over someone who can do that so easy."  
"Oh please, you're stupid boyfriend would be stupid not to leave you for someone else, you're a stubborn bitch." He said and my eyes began to tear up, one minute he was hitting on me the next he was calling me a stubborn bitch. I wanted to kick him where it counts, but I knew enough to withstand my urge.  
"Fuck you." I said and slapped him across the face, I ran inside and locked the door. I heard someone coming up the basement stairs, it was Mingus.

"Char? What's wrong?" He asked with a really worried tone in his voice.  
"Yeah, just, friend problems," I replied, I ended up repeating the story as he comforted me, he knew how much Chandlers words hurt me, I was bullied In school a lot, and he was there to make me feel better every time. The weird thing was that he wasn't even in my bloodline, but more of a brother than my real one could ever be. I'm pretty sure my real brother mike was off in jail.

I sighed and went up to my room to be alone, once the door was locked I slid down my wall and began removing all my bracelets. I wore them to cover my scars, I cut. My mother was abusive, my father was dead, mike was In jail, and I was bullied, a lot. So yeah, I hated myself and began to self harm, sue me.

I took out the blade from a secret compartment in my desk and sighed, I'm so sorry Mingus, Norman, Racheal... Dad. I slid the blade across my wrist again and again. Till I had etched a broken heart into my wrist. A tear fell down my cheek and was followed more. I silently cried for about five minutes before washing my cuts, throwing on loose shorts and a hoodie, and removing all of my makeup. I mean, it's not like I needed it, everyone hated me anyway.

I walked downstairs and ran into Mingus, he looked down at my hoodie and smirked.  
"Char, why the hell are you in a hoodie, were in Atlanta, AND ITS 90 DEGREES OUT?" He asked in total suprise then looked down at my arm. The blood had seeped through the fabric, and his face snapped up to mine, "CHAR WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" I just looked him straight in the face and sobbed, he hugged me and told me soothing things. Just as we parted Norman walked through the door.

"Woah, what's with the sob fest?" He asked then looked down at my arm. "Are you bleeding?" He asked.  
"Ummm no?" I lied, "I just got some old hair dye on it" I lied again. He realized that I didn't want to talk about it and nodded. With that he went upstairs to bed. Mingus looked at me again.  
"Why?" He pulled up my sleeve and saw the broken heart, "That jerk doesn't deserve your precious tears" he says and smiles.  
"Can we watch a movie or something? OHHH let's play COD ghosts." I say to him peeking up all of a sudden. He nods and we race to the basement. I have to say playing games with Mingus was just so normal, it distracted me from my currently messed up life, which reminded me. Racheal didn't know about chandler yet. I didn't want to face her yet. I just wanted to be sad.


End file.
